Tao Quartet Book Three: Depths of Desire
by Pan202
Summary: A year after the events of 'Demon Call' Ren is a member of a rock band and Pirika owns her own shop. By chance, Jun gets ticket to a concert and they meet each other again. RenPirika still dispite the beginning. On Hiatus for now.
1. Chapter 1: Phoenix Fall

**A/N: It was kind of nice finshing off part two... but then once I did I went right on to part three. I'm almost done writing it down in my trusty notebook... only two more chapters to finish and then to part four. Uhh... Well, I can't exactly tell you what to expect in here... but I can tell you it will be quite a ride, enjoy!**

**Chapter one: Phoenix Fall**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Shaman King. It belongs to it's creator Hiroyuki Takei and the people who did the manga and anime. **

When had he last though of them? Months ago.

He had left for their own good, of course. By now he realized that he had felt no love towards them. That had been a trick he had played on himself. He cared nothing for them. It was even the same with Pirika. Oh, there was a person he hadn't though about in ages. Her face was clearly in his mind even though he hadn't though about her in months. Her blue eyes still swum in his mind. He shook his head and pushed her to the back of his mind.

He instead focused on what he was doing currently. Writing a song. He plucked the cords of his friends guitar and hummed.

"What are you doing love," came the sweet voice of his girl friend. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

Ama Yamagota was her name. She hailed from Kyoto and moved in with him after his first concert. She was beautiful; pale skin, dark brown eyes and copper colored hair. She also had a good personality. She moved her face closer to him and nibbled on his ear.

"What's the song called," she asked.

"Not sure yet," he said as he began to smile. "But I think this song could be a sequel to 'That Girl'. "

Ama smiled again and unwrapped her arms from his neck. "A sequel? Now that should surprise them."

Suddenly his watch went off and he sprung up. I got to go a meet with the band. See ya!"

Her dark eyes glittered and she kissed him deeply. "Alright. But be back soon."

"I will."

---

"We have to convince him to dump that girl of his."

The four members of the band sat around the table, drinking and discussing. Haku had been the one to speak first and now sat with his arms crossed. The others nodded their heads, even Chu nodded his head.

The door opened and Chu hid a picture he was about to show in his pockets again. Ren Tao walked in with a smirk on his face and then walked over to them. "So ladies, what are we doing?"

"We we're planning the next concert. Harlu had an idea to pass your way," Haku said and they looked at him.

"Why don't we play part of the concert with out our mask?"

Ren crossed his arms and though about it. Their image was created by wearing mask to hide their true identity. It gave them that mysterious edge that all bands had and needed. But if they revealed themselves, that concert would sell double if they told the city about it.

"Sounds like an interesting idea, but why don't we put it on the poster. 'Phoenix Fall Unmasked' or something like that?"

Chu smiled playfully, his sharp blue eyes glittering. He wore today a blue pinstriped suit with a yellow tie. "Yeah, I'll get started on the posters right away."

He bounced off and Ren sat down finally. He pulled his notebook from his book bag and looked at it. "Oh, I worked a little more on this song."

He tossed the song to Harlu who went over it. He was primary song writer though they all wrote their own songs, once in a while. "Interesting. I wonder though who you are writing about. It doesn't sound like your current girlfriend."

He tossed it back and he caught it in the air. "Does it matter? It's just a song."

"Just because you think that doesn't make it true. A song is a echo of the person who wrote it's own heart. Besides, you write about this girl a lot."

"It's just a song."

He shrugged. "Alright then. What do you say about giving it a sound?"

Ren smirked. "Now that is better."

They walked over to the key board, Harlu's playing tool, and began to work. Haku walked over to Shung Yi and sighed.

"He will never get it, will he? All the songs about girls usually end up mentioning the same girl."

"I wonder who she is," Shung Yi said before he grinned goofily. "I bet she's cute."

Haku hit him over the head. "Do you always have to be acting like that?"

"It's just the way I am. Deal with it!"

Haku grabbed his friend by the head and hit his face lightly against the wall. Girls, girls, girls. He always had them on his mind. He could sit at the mall for hours watching the girls go in and out. He was such a perv. He then turned his attention back to Ren.

This concert would be unforgettable.

---

A few days later it was time.

News of the concert had circulated around town and beyond of the mask less concert. It was the talk of the town. Everyone wondered what they looked like. Some said they had to be ugly, that was why they wore the mask. Others said they had to be good looking because of their voices. At least the Dragon and the Phoenix. And it also had the desired effect.

The concert tickets were picked up quickly, so quickly that with in two days the concert was sold out. It sold out so quickly that it even surprised Ren. It was a good surprised however. The events pumped him up and he wrote three more songs to be sung at the concert. He's fans deserved something new after all.

When the day finally arrived Ren was nothing but a ball of energy. He was so pumped that he seemed to bounce around the room. He only seemed to hold still when Ama was around him.

"Ren hun, calm down. You need to save that energy for the concert."

"Your right," he said with a smile and he kissed her. Haku moaned in protest. "What's wrong with you Haku?"

"Nothing," he lied before he finished putting on his outfit by slipping on his black tank top. Ren shook his head and went back to kissing Ama.

"You don't look happy today," Chu said as he appeared beside him. "I know you don't like Ama. None of us do. You just have to tolerate her."

"I don't know how I can do that for much longer," he said tonelessly. He fixed his wolf mask and shook his head. He then took it off. "Almost forgot that we aren't wearing masks."

"It should be exciting."

A bell went off. Five minutes till they had to be on stage.

Ren pulled away from Ama and smiled. "Well, I got to go out and face the fans."

"Good luck Ren," she kissed his nose. "And knock them dead."

"Oh, I will."

The four members of the band followed him as he left the dressing room and head to the stage. They were ready. They had spent a lot of time preparing for the concert and now they could finally see if the effort was worth anything.

"Johnny Falls right?" Haku asked calmly picking up his drum sticks. Ren nodded. "Good."

"Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy," Chu said, almost bouncing around the stage with his base.

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

"Begin the song in one… two…" The curtain began to rise. "Three."

The curtain rose just as the song began to play. The crowd roared it's approval and Ren approached the mic. Right before the first line came out of his mouth he saw someone in the crowd he though he would never see again.

Pirika.

**A/N: Alright, that's it. Chapter one, covering what Ren has been up to for the last year. He is really a jerk isn't he? Well, don't jugde him too harshly yet. Well, till next time!**


	2. Chapter 2: Concert Tickets

**A/N: Welcome to another exciting in installment of the Tao Quartet! This is chapter two and I am happy to say that I'm quite proud of this chapter. Well... what is there to say about this... Thanks for all the reviews so far. I hope to continue to keep you enterained and I hope that I will keep you interested in the story line. Good new though, I can post chapters sooner since I'm out of school for the time being. Well, on to the story!**

**Chapter Two: Concert tickets**

_Earlier that day…_

"Pyro! Pyro, where did you put my shoes?"

"Their over in the corner by the lamp!"

It had been a year since Ren left, and Pirika had gotten her life together. About three months after Ren left she moved out of the former Flame Inn and moved into Tokyo with Pyro. Actually they were going out, Pyro and her. They had been going out for six months. Together they had make a small shop that sold unique crafts and shamanic supplies alike. It made quite a lot of money actually. With the money they made they were able to buy a good apartment on the Aoyama district of Tokyo.

"Oh! There they are! Thanks."

"No problem."

Pirika slipped on her simple high heel shoes and stood up. It was six o'clock, they still had two hours to get to the store in time for opening. She walked over to her mirror and smiled.

'Still looking good,' she thought to herself.

Pyro walked into their room, fully dressed in his 'KISS' t-shirt and blue jeans. The real draw to working like they worked was the ability to wear what ever you wanted. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

"You look good Pirika."

"You think so?"

"Yeah." He kissed her and then pulled a letter from his pocket. "Jun left this at the door."

He unwrapped his arms from around her so she could open it and smirked. When she did she saw that she had written her a note.

_Pirika,_

_Tonight at eight I'm coming to pick you up for the 'Phoenix Fall' concert. They are not wearing their mask. Oh, Anna and Tamao are coming along._

_Jun_

She smiled. "She is picking me up tonight. Girl's night out."

"Sounds like fun."

"And Anna is going along, and Tamao. I haven't seen them in ages. Did you hear that Anna is pregnant?"

Pyro's eyes widened. "She is only nineteen!"

"I've heard of younger girls. Well, hurry up. We have to get to the shop."

---

By the time eight o'clock came around Pirika was really excited. She felt like a fifteen year old girl with a crush on one of the Backstreet Boys. 'Phoenix Fall' was her favorite band currently, she loved all the members. But out of all of them she loved the Dragon the most. His voice was so beautiful. She just couldn't wait to see what he looked like under the mask.

Jun did arrive at right o'clock sharp just like she had said she would, and she hugged the Aniu girl once she was close enough. They had became great friends in the moths after Ren's leaving. Pirika really liked handing out with her. And who knew about Jun's nightclub habits?

"Good to see you," Jun said, her smile bright. "And as I promised, I brought Anna and Tamao with me."

Anna came out from behind the Chinese woman and smiled at Pirika. From the look of her you could tell she was at least four months along in her pregnancy. She smiled and hugged her.

"How have you been? I haven't seen you in a long time!"

"Fine. How have you been?"

"Oh alright. Just running. It's going well actually. Where's Tamao?"

There was a crash behind them and they looked to see Tammy sitting on the ground, sighing. Pirika was surprised how much she had changed. Her short pink hair was spiked and she wore black eye shadow and pink lip stick. She wore also a low cut black tank top, short shorts, fishnet hoes and leather boots. Tamao stood up and smiled brightly at Pirika, her gold earrings shining in the light.

"Tamao? Oh my god what happened to you?!"

"I changed my look. I though I was due for a change." She hugged her. "I see your doing well."

"Yeah. You also look good, despite the new look. Are you in a gang or something?"

"Goodness no. But let's talk about this later. For now I think we should get to the concert."

Jun nodded and signaled to the car. "Well?"

Pirika grinned and jumped in. "Well, what are you guys waiting for! Let's go!"

----

When they got to the concert hall they had to push their way through the crowed to even get in. It was worth it though. Once inside they grabbed some drinks and headed to the concert room. They managed to make their way to the front against the fence wall and waited.

Finally the curtain began to rise and the first cords of the song 'Johnny Falls' rang through the air. They clapped and yelled their approval along with the other fans. What a great song to begin with. The curtain rose all the way and the lead singer, the Dragon as he was called, came to the mic. Pirika felt he mind freeze when she saw him.

It was Ren Tao. He was the lead singer of 'Phoenix Fall'? She couldn't believe her eyes. There he stood on the stage only a few feet away. He looked good in the black leather outfit he wore, and the light that shone on him gave him an unearthly feel. Her heart beat faster and she felt like running away. But she didn't.

His gold eyes for a moment met hers and she felt old emotions stir up with in her. But the look was brief and when he looked away he began to sing.

"My god," Jun muttered. "It's my little brother. What is he doing, being apart of some rock band? I thought he hated rock."

"That asshole," Anna muttered. Pirika saw her clench her fist and suddenly felt afraid.

"We found him," Tamao said, smiling slightly. "Do you think he will be happy to see us?"

"Not a chance," Pirika muttered. "He left us to get away from us. I don't think that he cares at all."

His big sister however crossed her arms and stared at him. "Well, he is going to get a lecture wither we likes it or not."

Anna smiled. "I like your style."

"Poor Ren," Tamao said with a pouting look. "Three girls lecturing him. He'll be a mess."

"Three girls," the aniu girl asked. "I'm not going too."

"I wasn't talking about you lecturing him," she said, smiling.

So they waited till the end of the concert and then made their way back stage. The other band members seemed surprised too see them thee but Ren didn't notice them right away.

"Ren Tao," came his sister's strong voice and he whirled around to look at her. The woman with copper colored hair looked at them with slight irritation.

"Sister?"

"Yes Ren, it's your big sister Jun. Why haven't you told me where you were?"

"I didn't want the others to know. I don't like their kind polluting my creative space with their negative attitude."

"Our kind," Anna hissed and was about to hit him but Pirika beat her to the punch.

"You asshole," she hissed as Ren went back a step, holding his cheek. "How date you leave me alone with out telling me why! How dare you."

He narrowed his eyes. "And how dare you show your face here, Aniu."

"That sounds so mature, going back to old insults. So, you arrogant dolt. How do you live with yourself?"

"It's easy. I never loved you, I remind myself of that everyday."

Her eyes narrowed dangerously and she slapped him again on the same spot that she had punched him. She gave him a nice bruise with that hit. Then she turned around and left, taking the three other girls with her.

"What was that about," Ama asked and Ren shrugged.

"I don't know." He said but in his mind was telling him. 'I forgot how cute she looks when she is angry…'

**A/N: Well, that was another chapter added. And I realized something. During one part of the fanfiction I short of quoted Final Fantasy VII: Advent childern. See if you can spot it. Well, I hope you can enjoy the chapter and I hope you can wait another day for the next chapter. Well, till next time, please R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3: Chance Encounters

**A/N: Alright, it's a little late but I'm sorry. Got a little side tracked. Hee hee hee. Thanks for all the reviews so far. I'm hoping to make this fanfiction even better then my last. Though I don't think it will be. Book two was one of my best fanfictions ever. Number four will beat it though. Well.. enough of this, on to the chapter!**

**Chapter Three: Chance Encounters**

Pirika stormed out of the concert hall, the three girls following behind her. She felt so angry she could just go back there and kill him. When she found a bench however she sat down and sighed raggedly.

"Pirika," Tamao asked shyly, sounding a lot like her old self. She inched closer to her but Pirika didn't look at her.

"I can't believe him," she instead moaned and looked at the sky. "I was hoping he would be happy to see me again, that he didn't hate me. I missed him a lot."

"Don't worry about that ass," came Anna's responses, "He doesn't seem to understand what he's got in you. So don't worry about him." But inwardly she was thinking, 'Pirika belongs with Ren, I can feel it in my soul. How can I help them get back together?'

Jun however smiled. "You know what you need Pirika?"

"What?"

"A night of clubbing!"

----

Ren crossed his arms, going over his songs again and again. At least that is what it looked like he was doing. In reality he was going over his conversation with Pirika over and over again in his mind. Seeing her again, even for a moment, brought back old emotions for a few minutes. Positive emotions. Feelings he had never felt towards Ama.

"That is a nasty bruise forming there," Haku muttered as he handed Ren an ice pack. Ren took it and put if against his cheek.

"So, who was she?"

"Pirika Usui, an Aniu from the northern regions. She had an older brother named Horohoro but he died a year ago."

"Was this Pirika your girls friend?"

He removed the ice pack for a moment and rubbed his cheek. "At one time. But that was before…"

"Ama," he said with underlying malice. Ren continued to be amazed by how much that calm man could hate her.

"Yes, before Ama."

"That girl was rather pretty though. Why did you break up with her?"

"I realized I didn't love her."

"You know," he said with a knowing smile, "I have trouble believing you."

----

Pirika got home really late and when she entered her apartment she was too tired to make it into her bed. She fell asleep on the couch. She stayed there most of the night and part of the next day.

Their shop was closed on Sundays and Pyro really enjoyed sleeping in. By the time he woke up it was twelve o'clock in the afternoon. He jumped up and made his way to the bath room. When he got to the mirror his reflection caught his attention. His eyes, their was a little bit of brown in his green eyes. That made him shudder.

"Too soon… it's too soon!"

He put on his green contact lens he had bought for a time such as this and then sighed. That was a lot better. He then walked into the living room and found Pirika asleep on the couch. She must have gotten home late, no doubt clubbing with Jun. He kissed her cheek gently, waking her up.

"Uh… Pyro?"

"Morning."

She sat up and stretched. "I had an interesting night."

"What happened?"

"I saw Ren, and spoke to him."

He was surprised. Didn't she go to the concert. He couldn't be a… "Don't tell me he's the lead-"

"Singer of Phoenix Fall?" She nodded her head and narrowed her eyes. "He was so hateful. I don't understand, what made him so angry?"

She stood up and he looked at her questioningly. "What's up?"

"I have to pick something up for the shop. It's really important. I'll be back in an hour." She turned to him and kissed him deeply before she grabbed her purse and left.

'Good, she didn't notice. How am I going to hide the rest of the changes though?'

----

Pirika scanned the aisles of the Hobby Shop, searching for that one thing she was missing. The Hobby Shop was located in the part of town were most of the musicians and other bohemian type of people lived. She loved the Hobby Shop, it always had everything she could ever need. She grabbed a tub of paint, dropped in her cart and then bumped into someone.

"Oops, sorry about that."

"No, it's alright."

When she looked at the person she had bumped into however, her attitude changed. Ren Tao stood before her, looking confused for a moment before he narrowed his eyes. He had a blue-and-black bruise on his cheek from her punch and slap that made her feel a seal of pride. That had to be hurting him, at least she hoped it was. She crossed her arms and looked away.

"What are you doing here Tao?"

"I could ask you the same thing, Aniu."

She looked at him, her eyes blazing. "Picking up some supplies. And you?"

"Sheet music," he held up a note book of sheet music. "This is the only store that sells this stuff at a good price."

"Well, good for you."

He narrowed his eyes again. "This time I have a question for you."

She looked at him. "What?"

"Why did you even go out with me? If you could of guessed that I would hurt you, then why?"

Pirika was taken by surprise. Why did he ask a question like that? Here she was expecting a question about her family or something else about her that would hurt her and instead… instead he asks her about her reason for loving him. That would take a moment to think.

"Well?"

"I went out with you because I didn't care about the risk. I didn't care what happened to me. All I cared about was being with you. That was all I cared about. My safety didn't matter."

He couldn't believe it. She didn't care about herself when he was with her. It was an answer he didn't expect in his wildest dreams. He couldn't respond to that. He left with out saying another word.

"Ren Tao, like I said before you left, I still don't get you!"

----

Ama sat on a pillow with her eyes narrowed and her expression grim. Ren Tao was slowly slipping from her control. What was the reason? She was sure that she had him firmly wrapped around her finger.

It had to be that Pirika girl.

Yes, that had to be the reason. That girl, Ren's love for her must be over powering her control. She still had a chance though to muster back control of that Chinese boy. She just had to hurry.

That much she was sure of.

She would either kill Pirika or make Ren forget about her. Either would be fine with her. She would still get her prize.

She leaned against the wall an smirked. It was only a matter of time. Only a matter of time till Pirika didn't matter to her and she could make Ren completely hers.

**A/N: Well, I keep on asking it, but did you like it. I bet you can guess by now what's going to happen, or can you? Well, R&R!**


End file.
